yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Marik Ishtar
| anime debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! R | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004 | birthdate = December 23 | age = 16 | height = 180 cm | weight = 55 kg | gender = male | blood type = B | deck = * Machine (through Keith) * Slime/Slifer (through Strings) * Burn (through Joey) | wc4deckdesc = Darkness | ntrdeck = * Keeper's Judgment * Roar of Ra * Dark Destroyer | relatives = * Ishizu Ishtar (elder sister) * Odion Ishtar (adoptive older brother) * Mr. Ishtar (father, deceased) * Mrs. Ishtar (mother, deceased) | favorite food = Koshary | least favorite food = Meat dish | japanese voice = | english voice = }} ' Biography aalik'), an Arabic word and name, meaning "owner", "proprietor", "proprietary", "possessor", and "holder". It is the the most common among the three to be used as a first name for a person, and its use as a name dates back to ancient times. *(مليك) Malīk (also Maleek), can mean either of the two words above. Although mostly not used as a given first name. If Marik's name was based on Arabic, then the second one (مالك) is the most correct equivalent naming-wise. It could have been chosen based on the meaning of the other two names though, as the three words are usually written with no clear differentiation in English. Deck Anime/Manga Marik's own deck is never shown in a duel, as Yami Marik modifies it prior to his first duel. For that Deck, see Yami Marik. Marik does, however, use several Decks while controlling the bodies of others through the Millennium Rod. While controlling Bandit Keith, he utilizes Keith's Machine Deck, albeit modified to include powerful cards obtained by his Rare Hunters, such as "Zera the Mant", "Seiyaryu" and "Graceful Charity". While controlling the body of Strings, Marik uses a Deck tooled to Summoning and powering up the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" using a five-card combo (known as the "God Five" in the manga and Japanese versions) of the following: * "Slifer the Sky Dragon": The main attack force with near infinite attack power. * "Revival Jam": The ultimate defense, to defend "Slifer" in case necessary. * "Jam Defender": To allow "Revival Jam" to automatically defend "Slifer". * "Card of Safe Return": Every time "Revival Jam" is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Strings must draw three cards, and "Slifer" gains 3000 ATK points. * "Infinite Cards": Removes hand limit, allowing "Slifer's" attack to climb virtually infinite. However, despite Marik's claim that this combo will allow "Slifer" to have infinite attack, Yami Yugi proved otherwise, as he brainwashed "Revival Jam" and have "Slifer" to constantly attack the reviving monster, forcing Strings to keep drawing until a Deck Out occurred, thus losing. Therefore, this combo's greatest weakness is that God's power is limited by the number of cards within the player's deck. While controlling Joey Wheeler, Marik plays a modified version of Joey's own Deck, which includes cards that are banned by Battle City Rules, such as "Hinotama", "Raigeki" and "Meteor of Destruction". Video games Eternal Duelist Soul World Championship 2004 Nightmare Troubadour Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters